


100% perfect girl

by redisume



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, I have to tag happy ending because i write too much angst ive lost my credibility, M/M, Soulmates, slight angst, yes i do write happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redisume/pseuds/redisume
Summary: Because she is the 100% perfect girl for him, the same way that Lucas is the 100% perfect guy for her. Hate all he wants, but Renjun simply cannot do anything.For he was only an 83%He’s always taken pride of being the most compatible with the older, but it turns out, 83 wasn’t high enough.When was he ever enough?





	100% perfect girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leejenowo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leejenowo/gifts).



> happy birthday bitch
> 
>  
> 
> This fic is heavily inspired by Haruki Murakami’s On seeing the 100% perfect girl on a beautiful April morning.
> 
>  
> 
> ***heavily unbeta’d so if yall see mistakes hekhek

The two of them meet as kids.

Lucas was only six years old but he already towered over his playmates. “Lucas, you’re scary!” they’d tell him; to which he’ll laugh off and start bending down. “Here, hit me. See, what’s so scary if you guys can bash my head?” _Your stares, empty words, and cold laughters are scarier, anyway_ , he thinks to himself as he tries to widen his smile when his “friends” started lining up to get a hit.

It was weird. The adults around him were always mad, and it was always directed at him. “Lucas, please, can you try harder?” _At what_ , he wanted to answer back, but the little boy knew better than to speak back to his elders. And it’s not like he didn’t try. _If only they knew how hard it is for me to be with those people_. “I’m sorry, mom, dad,” he replies meekly, eyes dead set on the floor as if it was the most interesting thing to have graced this earth. Or the most boring. “I’ll try not to scare the others away.” When he was finally allowed to go back to his room, his only thoughts were the food they’ll serve at preschool the following day.

〜

“Your shoelaces are untied. And your ice cream is melting.”

Renjun would later find out that Lucas will never fail to remind him that he “has a way with his words”. The younger couldn’t see why, though. He feels like he could have blurted out shit like _the pots of gold at the end of rainbows are actually the leprechaun’s feces_ and Lucas would ponder on that for quite a long time and talk about it again much later when Renjun had already forgotten about whatever shit he said three weeks ago.

 

“Oh, I, uh—“

 

“What’s a big guy like you so flustered about? And sad?”

 

Lucas didn’t like how this random kid was suddenly in his hiding spot and invading his safe haven. He was damn proud of himself for finding this secluded area in one of the abandoned playgrounds near his house. No one ever went there because all the other establishments in their neighborhood was on the other side. It was there, inside the musty crawl tunnel that was probably really unsanitary to stay in for a long period of time, that Lucas could finally breathe.

“Why would you care?” he tries to sound menacing, and for the first time, he tried to look bigger instead of smaller in hopes of scaring the stranger away.

 

It doesn’t work.

“Move over, big guy. There’s enough space for the two of us.” Lucas doesn’t know why his body moved, but later on he’d thank his old self for putting up with kid Renjun.

“I’m only letting you in here, okay? You didn’t make me do anything, do we have that clear?” That would have been convincing had it not been for the snot dripping out of his nostrils. Renjun tried hard not to let disgust show on his face.

 

“Yeah, yeah. What’s your name, 83?”

 

“83?” Lucas whips his head to his side, finally giving the random kid a good look. He was smaller than him, definitely. He’s got a fairer skin tone, too. And he looked like one of those sweet boys that always got more candies from the adults after a family dinner. He was just the type that Lucas secretly hated but wanted to be.

 

“It says 83 right on the back of your hand. Mine probably shows the same,” random kid says. He then pulls up the sleeves of his oversized jumper and brings his hand up for Lucas to see. In glowing baby blue, Lucas saw clearly the number 83. _Oh, compatibilities,_ he remembers how compatibilities show up on your first meeting with someone and then it disappears after a few minutes. “I don’t want to be addressed as a number so I’ll just introduce myself. I’m Renjun.” the stranger, Renjun, nonchalantly said as he fished for his lollipop from his pocket and started unwrapping it.

 

“Lucas. That’s my name.” It takes him a while before he manages to reply. It’s the first time someone has been this compatible with him and he couldn’t wrap his mind around it.

 

“You’re the first person I met that’s compatibility with me is over 80%.” Renjun says, taking the lollipop out of his mouth and wiping the corners of it. “Do you want to be friends?”

 

It was a rarity to be compatible with someone for more than 80%. All the others around Lucas always had 20-30 percentages, sometimes the occasional 40. He hated it so much. He didn’t like the feeling of seeing someone for the first time and immediately getting judged because of the stupid numbers found on his hand. He hated how no matter how hard he tried to get on other people’s good sides, they don’t let him in because of their percentages they see when they first meet. It always ends up being his fault for looking “too scary”.

 

“Friends?” he replied, still not believing what he has heard.

 

“I just moved here, and I didn’t really plan on making friends but you,” Renjun looks at him. He takes out some tissue and starts cleaning the ice cream in Lucas’s hand that has been melting ever since they met. “We’re highly compatible. It’ll be a shame, don’t you think?”

 

Lucas will never forget the first time Renjun smiled at him. All the other smiles he’d received in the past were always forced and never sincere. But in that dark crawl tunnel, the younger’s smile was the brightest thing he’s seen. He feels heat forming in his cheeks and he didn’t know why he’s started to feel all tingly. Was this what it felt like to have a friend? “A-are you sure? You’re not doing this because someone made you do it?”

 

“For your information, Lucas, no one orders me around,” the other guy assured him. “From now on we’re friends, okay?”

 

It wasn’t just Lucas who got flustered over his new friend’s smile. Because when Lucas finally agreed to be friends with him, when his face finally donned a smile instead of tears, Renjun could have sworn he felt butterflies flying around in his stomach. It was a memory he’ll forever tattoo in his mind.

“Friends.” Lucas repeated as they got out of the nasty crawl tunnel. The sun has now completely set and it was time for them to go home.

“Well, my house is over this way.” Renjun points to the left. Lucas’s face visibly turns sour. And there he was thinking they could have walked home together. “Hey, don’t worry,” the younger brings him close for a side hug. “I’ll see you tomorrow at this place again. Okay?”

 

“I guess that’s alright.” Lucas says, a sheepish smile growing on his face. The two start to walk off towards their own houses, but not long after turning away from each other, Renjun calls him out.

 

“Your shoelaces are still untied.”

 

〜

 

“It’s getting hotter.”

 

Renjun looks over to his side and sees Lucas shed off yet another layer of clothing. This time, it was the plaid shirt. The older has started going to the gym with his classmates because according to them, and they say this with their chests heaved high and proud, “all the ladies will drool over them”. Renjun snorted at him and said “Good luck with that”.

 

But now that Lucas was only wearing his muscle tee and Renjun could see the bumps starting to form on his arms, he begins to think that maybe Lucas hitting the gym wasn’t a bad idea after all. The muscles looked good on the older, but Renjun would be caught dead before he says that out loud.

 

“What are you talking about? It’s still April.” Renjun mentally patted himself for not stuttering. He feels his cheeks turn red and he turns away from the other boy, deciding that the river in front of them was much more interesting.

 

Renjun’s family often moved. When he was four he’d already moved houses five times. He was five years old when their family decided to settle for a few years and that was when he met Lucas.

Ah, Lucas.

 

To most, he grew up to become everyone’s favorite goof ball. Always the first one to make others laugh with his silliness, he made it his job to be the person who makes others crack up. Lucas was a conundrum. At least to Renjun, he was.

 

He grew up with the guy and he’ll be lying if he said that Lucas didn’t go through a drastic change. The older often beat himself up for _not being good enough_ or for _not being approachable_ and seeing him like that worried Renjun for the longest time when they were little kids. He saw how much effort Lucas put in channeling the friendliest person one can be and yet he often got hated on because of his outward appearance and the numbers that always seemed to remind him that no one will ever like him. _Lies,_ Renjun often told the other when he was crying from having been rejected yet again _you’re not the one who’s at fault. They are. They fail to see who you truly are beneath everything. They don’t even bother to take a closer look at you. News flash! They’re not the best people anyway. It’s their loss to not have a friend like you._

But come middle school, after everyone had started witnessing the early stages of puberty, Lucas became the golden boy. He was filling out nicely, he didn’t smell quite as bad as the others, and he was always, _always_ on his good behavior. By graduation he was easily one of the most popular people in their school. To Renjun, he was still the Lucas Wong who let his ice cream melt in that musty crawl tunnel, though.

“Lucas?”

 

Renjun followed the direction of the other guy’s gaze. _She’s pretty_ , he thinks to himself. Long hair, nice body frame, big doe eyes, and full lips. She belongs to the type of girls Lucas often gushed about.

 

“H-hey Junnie?” the older mindlessly let out without even looking back at him. Lucas’s eyes stayed glued on her, as if she’d disappear the moment he lets her out of his sight. “I’ll catch up with you later, okay?” with a pat on Renjun’s back and the older got up from the bench they were sitting on and approached the girl, not having heard the younger’s useless attempts at stopping him.

 

Renjun should have known. Lucas had always obsessed over compatibilities. He should have known that at that moment, he wasn’t the person who was most compatible with him. That Lucas had finally found someone else. And to further rub salt on the wound, that Lucas had found his 100% perfect match. He has found his perfect girl.

〜

 

“But... why?” he manages to ask despite the painful thrumming in his chest. The other had come running straight to his house after separating ways with the girl from earlier. Lucas then immediately recalled their whole meeting and Renjun knew he shouldn’t be feeling mad about his friend being happy at what had just happened to him; but he finds that he couldn’t help but do so. The two had only talked to each other for a maximum of three hours and yet Renjun was feeling way beyond threatened. He hated himself for having all this negativity inside of him. _Greed isn’t a good look on you_ , he reminded himself

 

_“Hey, Lucas?”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“It was nice finding you and getting to spend time with you. I thoroughly enjoyed our time together, but...”  
_

“She has a point. Junnie, pass me the soda.” Lucas motioned for the can that Renjun was holding. The younger made no move at handing over his drink.

 

“It still doesn’t make sense!”

 

Lucas forcefully grabbed the cold beverage and downed the whole thing in a matter of seconds. Renjun, still in disbelief at what he had heard earlier, stared at him with wide eyes. It baffles him, heck, it _discombobulates_ Renjun to the point where he felt like his eyes would pop out any time soon. Was this the same Lucas who was so obssessed with compatibilities and numbers? If he was, why was he acting like what he did wasn’t a big deal?

 

“We’re each other’s perfect match,” Lucas starts after wiping the corners of his mouth dry and putting the now empty can on the table in front of them. “And we’re also both young and have the rest of our lives ahead of us. We can get together in the future if we’re really meant to be.” he says with a finality in his voice. Lucas then looks at Renjun and smiled widely. “Mario Kart?”

〜

 

Lucas had always been the type to drag his friends (and by that he means Renjun) on morning runs. Today was no different.

 

Despite the protests and death glares sent his way, he somehow still makes the other get up and running with him every single time.

 

“Only one more block, Injunnie.” he says, pulling out his signature grin that he knows his friend could never resist. It’s almost an hour since they started and Renjun feels his legs getting sore.

 

“Lucas I’m going to be late for work and if that happens it will be your fault and I should have the right to shave your all of hair off.” Renjun huffs, but makes no attempt at stopping his feet from running.

 

“Come on, it’s a Saturday. I know you don’t have work on Saturdays.” the smile on Lucas’s face gets bigger. There was no escape for his poor friend.

 

 

“Fuck you, Yukhei.” Renjun practically spits out, but the older knows there was no venom in his words.

 

“I’ll treat you to waffles and sausages if we finish in five minutes.” Lucas offers, and he immediately knows his bribe worked; if not for the annoyed grunt that the younger let out alone with the quickening of his pace. _Cute._

 

 

“Stop staring. You’ll get us kicked out and our food hasn’t even been served yet,” Renjun playfully hits the other in the arm as he slid into his seat across Lucas. He just finished cleaning himself in the bathroom as the older offered to order for them and get their seats. “You’ll also freak her out,” he continues after looking at the lady manning the counter. “She—”

 

“—looks familiar, I know.” Lucas finishes for him. “I have this strong gut feeling that I’ve met her before,” and for the first time after they’ve entered the establishment, Lucas looked at Renjun. “I feel like she’s someone I’m supposed to remember.”

 

Renjun looks over his shoulders to peek at the woman once more. It's bizarre, he thinks. Although yes, Lucas was indeed very popular among everyone—especially to the female population (much to Renjun's chagrin)—the face of the girl didn't ring any bells. 

 

But apparently, it wasn't the same for Lucas. Renjun sees the exact moment when the older figured it out. The gears in his mind were working overtime until everything finally clicked into place. "Holy shit." 

 

"What, what is it?" 

 

"Junnie, I think she—she's my perfect match." 

 

〜

 

There were times when Renjun thought he and Lucas had mutual feelings for each other. Like when he was eight and Lucas just turned nine. 

 

They were sat on the swings this time, and Lucas asked him if he will ever give him a birthday present. "Come on, Injunnie! We've known each other for two years now, why can't you give me any gifts?" 

 

At the time, Renjun wanted nothing more than to punch the pout off of the other's face all because he felt weirdly guilty and his cheeks were becoming flushed again—which was something that happened a lot more recently. "I—fine! What do you want from me?" he finally gives in, after a few more minutes of Lucas acting sulky and cute. Sometimes he really did hate the guy. 

 

When the older didn't speak after, Renjun opened his mouth to say something snarky but he stops when he feels something big and warm. He looks down at his hand and sees that Lucas had successfully captured it in his. It was weird. Lucas was only a year older but his hand was bigger than Renjun's, even when they were kids. He stares at their intertwined hands and then looks at Lucas. He had that dumb smile on again and Renjun has come to accept that he'll forever have rose-dusted cheeks whenever they're together. 

 

"H-happy birthday." 

 

〜

 

Or that time in high school when Lucas sought refuge in Renjun's room when his parents tried to force him on a date with the daughter of a family friend. 

 

"With all due respect to my parents, can they just... fuck off?" he scream-whispered into the younger's pillow. 

 

"What's the harm? It's just one date." Renjun replied as if he had the least bit of interest in the issue at hand, when in fact he was already feeling his heart pick up the pace. _Shut up_ , he wanted to tell the poor muscle. He goes back to scrolling through tumblr.

 

Lucas looked at him and Renjun could have sworn his eyes were asking him not to go. He quickly averted his gaze, afraid that prolonged eye contact would cause him to have a heart attack and Renjun didn’t think his parents would appreciate the medical bill if that happened. “B-but it’s up to you, really.”

 

“And you?” the older asked, still keeping his eyes locked on Renjun. It makes him feel trapped all of a sudden.

 

“I’ve been enjoying the single life and I’m content as I am.” Renjun coughs out and shuts down his laptop. He wasn’t paying any attention to it, anyway.

 

“I see,” Lucas replies, the boy still in deep ponder. “Okay.”

 

He went on one date and rejected the girl right after.

 

〜

 

You see, that’s the thing with the two of them. Things were always unspoken of. Renjun coming unannounced to Lucas’s house? No big deal. Lucas picking up the younger so that they can go to school together even if they lived on opposite sides of the city? It just happened. Even when Renjun told the other that he wanted to study in Korea for university, even when Lucas could have gotten any scholarships in China, Lucas gave it a shot and applied to the universities Renjun had shown interest in.

 

“Lucas, I can’t believe you’re doing this.”

 

“Hey, don’t think that my decisions were fueled by you or whatever.”

 

“Well I’m sorry that I can’t help but think that way!” Renjun was fuming at this point. He knew the offers prestigious universities had given to the older. Applying abroad guaranteed Lucas nothing and Renjun was very much afraid he’s ruining the other’s future.

 

“Do you not trust me?” Lucas has had enough of people telling him no. Do they not see how this kind of opportunity would greatly benefit him and his future? He runs his hand through his too long hair that probably should be trimmed soon. “Renjun I need you to at least trust me.”

 

The younger couldn’t help but soften at his words. He was very much aware of how the people around the guy discouraged him and Renjun realized how much Lucas must be needing his support.

 

A year later and Lucas was on his way to Korea for university. Not long after, Renjun followed suit and they’ve been living together ever since. And perhaps it really was stupidly impulsive of Lucas to decide to leave his already planned out life back home; even if he made it in the end.

 

The biggest unspoken rule of all? Very much like in Lilo and Stitch: no one gets left behind. Where one goes, the other follows.

 

〜

 

Renjun doesn’t know how long he’s been avoiding Lucas. Actually, that’s a lie. He knew the exact amount of days up until the minutes. After they finished their food, the older asked Renjun to head home first. “I’ll just... talk to her.” he said. Renjun hasn’t come home since.

 

“Hey, Junnie!” It was the third time Jaemin has knocked on his door. He looks over at the desk clock on the table. Was it noon already?

 

“Jun can you at least come out and eat lunch with us downstairs?” Now it was Jeno who’s calling him. 

 

Renjun’s feet led him to his friends Jeno and Jaemin’s house that day. The two of them sat in uncomfortable silence as they ate their breakfast. The younger didn’t have much of an appetite and Lucas seemed too eager to finish and finally approach the girl from his past.

 

His mind replays that darned morning once again. “Renjun, you can go home first.” Lucas says, again without looking at him. For some reason he can already feel the tears wanting to escape. He bites at his inner cheek and nods, not trusting himself to say something in return. With glassy eyes he ran far from the breakfast place. Maybe he also ran away in hopes of leaving behind his feelings.

 

He’s so stupid. What made him think that Lucas would always be his? He knew full well that there was someone out there, someone who had a higher compatibility with Lucas, someone who can make him happier. _Someone that isn’t him._

 

Because she is the 100% perfect girl for him, the same way that Lucas is the 100% perfect guy for her. Hate all he wants, but Renjun simply cannot do anything. 

For he was only an 83%

He’s always taken pride of being the most compatible with the older, but it turns out, 83 wasn’t high enough. _When was he ever enough?_

Will he ever be enough?

 

〜

 

“Renjun, please, don’t run away.” He hears Lucas call out to him but he’s already way past Jeno and Jaemin’s door. _Those two traitors_ , Renjun curses in his mind. He frantically tries to find a hiding spot and get away from the person chasing after him.

 

He’s simply not ready.

 

He isn’t prepared to face the music. To face Lucas and his spiel on how he’s going to live a happy life with the girl from the other day. He doesn’t want to come clean about his feelings for him. God, he doesn’t even want to think about the confrontations and confessions bound to happen in the near future.

 

Curse his short legs. No, actually, curse Lucas’s long legs.

 

Renjun feels a hand grab his wrist and he knows running away from his grasp is futile. _Game over._ “Renjun, please.”

 

〜

 

Lucas was worn out when he got back to their apartment. He didn’t expect his conversation with Naeun to last as long as it did. Lucas wasn’t even fully sure at first if she really was the girl he met seven years ago. But there was something that tugged him towards her, and the back of his hand felt a small burning sensation as if it wouldn’t disappear if he didn’t take his chance and approach her. So he did.

 

He didn’t know what to expect. It’s been such a long time and Lucas didn’t know how he really felt when Naeun confirmed that she was his 100% perfect girl from before. They talked for hours; shyly reintroducing themselves and getting to know each other further. Lucas would be lying if he said he didn’t have a great time.

 

〜

 

“What?” Renjun replied. He was tired of pushing away his thoughts and feelings and he’s decided to give up. He dared not look at Lucas, though; so he kept his eyes planted on his sandals.

 

“Why didn’t you come home? Why weren’t you answering my calls and messages? At least an update on your whereabouts, I was so worried!” Lucas enveloped him in a tight hug. Renjun choked on his sobs.

 

“Stupid, you’re so stupid, Renjun.”

 

“Shut up, big foot.” he hit him on the chest before gathering up Lucas’s shirt in his fist. They stayed like that for a while. The older shushing the younger and assuring him that everything was fine. Renjun wanted to laugh.

 

“I don’t want to assume, but... was it all because of my perfect match?” Lucas asks once they were home again. He had made jasmine tea which always calmed down the other. The smell wafted in their living room as Renjun picked up the cup and took a sip. He really didn’t want to answer.

 

“Renjun, I don’t know if you know, and it’d be really... sad if you didn’t, but...”

 

“Renjun, I like you.”

 

_What?_

 

“Even when we were small children, I-I’ve always had feelings towards you. Romantic, not-for-friends feelings.”

“Excuse me?” he finally replies. Lucas smiles shyly. “B-but what about your perfect match?”

 

“What about her?”

 

“Didn’t you guys promise to get together if and when you met again?”

 

“Ren, I don’t think you heard me earlier.”

 

“No! I heard you loud and clear—“

 

Renjun will soon find out that Lucas will form a habit of cutting him off mid-sentence by kissing him on the cheek.

 

“I like you. A lot.” Lucas says, cupping Renjun’s face in his hands and letting his forehead rest against the other. “We’re 100% compatible but she isn’t you.”

 

Numbers. Likeness. That’s all that compatibilities really are. A lot of the time people tend equate their compatibility with someone to how much they’re meant to be with each other. And although there isn’t anything wrong with that, one should not cage themselves solely because of it.

 

Lucas may have found his perfect girl. But the boy who hums him to sleep, the person who lets him have the last slice of cake, the one who’s been there for him ever since he can remember; the one that he loves isn’t his perfect match. But those things that they lack, the stuff they quarrel about, that missing 17%, all of that has helped them thus far in becoming better people and developing their relationship.

 

 

Renjun would like to think that 83 wasn’t a bad number after all.

**Author's Note:**

> scream at me on twitter @kyungtennie i promise im harmless or talk to me below for clarifications on the story!  
> (๑･̑◡･̑๑)


End file.
